spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Lastmammalocene ( The end of Mammal age )
Lastmammalocene was the last age for mammals to dominate , it was marked as the beggining of evolved species of Flora called Parasitoids , parasitic plants who feed on blood of animals , in this age , many continents are different , Mauritious island Fauna was reduced due to the rising sea levels and storms who destroyed the island , Australia has fully collided with Asia ,but later , Antarctica collided with Australia making an continent called " ahem " The Asiaustraliantarctica or for short the small pangaea , new hawaiian islands appeared , replacing the older ones who shrinked under the ocean , killing all of Hawaii flightless bats and other animals ( minus birds ). The animal species on Lastmammalocene where mammals who looked like sauropods or dinosaurs , small animals like rodents where found only on Australia , where 4 species of rodents lived , the species who evolved where large , some species stopped burrowing and they all where like dinosaurs. Reptiles where the size of rodents ( larger reptiles like crocodiles have evolved to become mosasaur like species ) , because bigger animals could hunt them to extinction ( much like the dinosaurs and mammals ) , birds also lived in this time , but the most interesting part , was the Amphoctopus , since all the other amphibians where dying slowly through the ages , octopus and squids evolved to fill their niches. Timeline 60 MYIF Earth is oficially being dominated by mammals , the animals are now evolving to become many species , different than the others. All the other continents are evolving , one of the most interesting faunas , are the Velocicanis , raptor-like dogs who hunt many cattles who looked like triceratops. 70 MYIF Earth is much like Triassic period , mammals are much changed , hence they look like dinosaurs they are now bipedals , many dinosaur-like mammals hunts on North America , South America climate is tropical , Mauritious island fauna is going to extinction since the rains and hurricanes who happens in the island , the rift valley collided with Madagascar. Here in this age , the Amphoctopus rised in shores , not in swamps , since many species are evolving rapidly without stopping , earth is going to become crazy and wild. 80 MYIF Earth Fauna has diversified alot , species are living everywhere , The example species of 80 MYIF , Gigantic Horse , antilope or Gazelle like-sauropods. The largest land mammal in existence, being Brachiosaur-sized due to hollow bones and the newly-evolved airsac organs like birds have, these herbivores resemble mammalian sauropods with smaller tails .The largest carnivorous land mammal on Earth evolved from Rats , bears , wolfs and dogs the species are about the size of Tyrannosaurus, due to hollow bones and airsacs, they are the apex predators of the Lastmammalocene. a medium-sized -raptor like pack hunter, they are almost as smart as their ancestors, so they'd be able to take down many of the prey items , evolved from wolves , dogs and rats. A cow-like hippo-like dangerous herbivore that filled the niche left behind by the now-extinct rhinoceros,evolved from Modern escaped cattle and water buffalos , they are fast and trample everything on their ways.a Toxodon-like herbivore that filled the niche left behind by the extinct hippopotamuses of the Holocene , evolved from water buffalos and cows. Species of flying bat like pterosaurs who lived on skies , the real kings of skies , filling the ecological niche of Sandhill cranes and even pterosaurs and hornbills , there are also scavenging forms who evolved from some bats . Many birds are evolved to fill the niche of hornbills and other extinct birds. Mosasaur like crocodiles lives on the oceans. 90 To 95 MYIF Earth continents are changing alot , causing volcanic activity who lasted for centuries , the Earth is filled with poisonous gases , many lake boils , many tar pits are growing , Earth mammal reign is about to end , the species are suffering from extinction , still mammals rule the Earth , the famous species appeared TyrannoLupus Rex , an wolf like t-rex who rules this Earth , Primates still lives on this world , the Amphoctopus are living in the swamps and rivers. The Mass Extinction The meteor struck off the coast of what was once California, creating a super-bright light that blinded many nearby species, as well as causing superheated air to burn many nearby species alive, killing them, the ones lucky enough were sheltered from the heat, but the massive earth tremor knocked over even the largest mammals in Earth's history, and the massive winds ripped through their flesh and send them flying, killing them. Elsewhere on Earth, meteor fragments fell from the sky as fireballs knocking out many airborn species and tearing and ripping through wings on some such as birds, which survived the extinction. The massive forest fires engulfed almost every forests on Earth at the time, killing many plant life off. The heat and sandstorms intensified in deserts and mesas, overheating and suffocating many species that weren't sheltered. The acid rains showered and killed off many other plant life, making many herbivores starve to death. The massive tsunamis caused by the impacted of the meteor hitting the ocean washed up every shorelines and drowned many animals unlucky enough to be in the tsunami's way. In the oceans, oxygen levels dropped, killing most ocean life other than coral, crustaceans, small fish and sharks, crocodilians, and sea turles. The volcanic eruptions were caused by the meteorite impact that caused lava flows reach the surface, creating deadly clouds of gas that killed most large animals. The large carnivores that did find prey were so weak from lack of food died from injuries and such. Lastmammalocene is now over. However, after that, life returned in just 2 years after the extinction. Species like poggles, lizards, snakes, crocodilians, turtles, amphibians , birds, fish, invertebrates, and plants that made it through all made a comeback and started the new Era, where Molluscs dominate , squids dominates the land everywhere , and thus it begun Cephalocene Category:Future Evolution Category:Life or aftermath of the Holocene mass extinctions